


apê animado

by misspurple



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspurple/pseuds/misspurple
Summary: |universo alternativo|sophie e howl são dois universitários que levaram um golpe e agora precisam morar juntos. o que será que pode acontecer quando uma garota irritadinha e organizada se choca com um garoto convincente e desorganizado?
Relationships: Calcifer (Howl Series)/Original Character(s), Sophie Hatter & Howl Pendragon, original - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. No qual Sophie tem uma surpresa nada agradável

**Author's Note:**

> eu me baseei no livro e não na animação do studio ghibli ;)

A vasta área verde do campus da universidade era um composto de frescor quase sempre puro de poluição e fragrância de maravilhas. Sophie olhava para o horizonte, se perguntando porque havia aceitado ir nessa festa de  _ “iniciação” _ de semestre. Ela odiava mais o fato de ter sido arrastada por sua irmã mais nova pra ir ao lugar e socializar do que por estar em uma situação totalmente fora de sua zona de conforto. Era como um festival folclórico, só que de noite e cheio de…. jovens. Sem as famílias passeando para aliviar a paisagem, sem as barracas com tiro ao alvo ou o que quer que fosse que os holandeses fizessem, ela gostaria muito de encontrar uma barraca onde poderia ser teletransportada para seu recente apartamento. Pegou o celular, já irritada e marchando firme com os pés em direção à saída. 

**SOPHIE:** aqui tá uma bosta, e aí?

**SOPHIE:** e eu vim com aquela blusa cinza que você fala que fica horrível em mim mas eu, como futura graduanda em moda, posso garantir que estou arrasando! (contém ironia)

_ Martha está digitando… _

**MARTHA:** NÃO ME DIZ QUE VOCÊ TÁ DE CHAPÉU SOPHIE MARIE HATTER 

**SOPHIE:** de onde você tirou esse marie?

**SOPHIE:** não, não estou de chapéu

**SOPHIE:** estamos na holanda, não tomando um chá com a rainha

**MARTHA:** nossa, ainda bem

**MARTHA:** esse seu suéter cinza horroroso…    
**MARTHA** : e você ainda colocou uma blusa por baixo, nem pra deixar sem

**SOPHIE:** FICA FEIO SEM A BLUSA

**MARTHA:** GAROTA FICA FEIO SEM OU COM A BLUSA POR BAIXO ACEITE ISSO

**MARTHA:** falei com a Lettie agora pouco

**SOPHIE:** e aí?

**MARTHA:** ela disse está indo tudo bem por lá, e que você não deve se preocupar 

**SOPHIE:** ela deveria responder minhas mensagens…

**MARTHA:** uma hora ela responde

Sophie estava tão absorta em sua conversa com a irmã que nem percebeu que começou a ser arrastada pela multidão, só movendo os pés, com toda a atenção presa em seu celular, até perceber que esbarrou de frente com alguém. Quando levantou o olhar viu um loiro de roupa azul e prata esvoaçante, de brinco na orelha e com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela arregalou os olhos, ficando sem reação. Só queria ir pra casa. A música tocava no fundo, junto com inúmeras vozes.  _ “Eu realmente não deveria ter vindo com esse suéter cinza, esse cara tá mais bem vestido que eu” _ , pensou, tentando passar por ele após pedir desculpa.

— Você tá bem? — Perguntou ele, em um tom dócil que a fez estremecer. 

— Sim, estou. Com licença — Respondeu, ríspida, sem saber como lidar com tamanha atenção.

— Tá tudo bem,  _ ratinho cinzento _ , não precisa correr de mim — Ele deu risada, sem tirar os olhos dela. Seus ombros balançando no ritmo do coração retumbante e furioso de Sophie.

— Ratinho… cinzento… — Sem nem pensar duas vezes ela deu um chute na canela dele e saiu andando, já com lágrimas nos olhos. 

**SOPHIE:** EU REALMENTE NÃO DEVERIA TER VINDO COM ESSE SUÉTER

**SOPHIE:** UM CARA ACABOU DE ME CHAMAR DE RATINHO CINZENTO

O loiro de roupa esvoaçante tentou ir atrás dela enquanto reclamava do quão bem ela chutou a canela dele. Ele a encarou saindo como um touro atrás de uma capa vermelha e não conseguiu conter uma risada.  _ “Que garota nervosinha” _ , pensou, e a cena dele a chamando de rato passava na mente de Sophie sem parar. Ela chegou tão rápido no apartamento que nem acreditou quando fechou a porta atrás de si e se jogou no sofá.  _ “Eu tenho que parar de bater nas pessoas sem razão”. _ Respirou fundo e olhou para o celular, tentando não dar risada com a resposta da irmã.

**MARTHA:** QUEM FOI O DESGRAÇADO

**MARTHA:** KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**MARTHA:** ME PERDOA SOPHIE MAS RATINHO CINZENTO FOI DE MATAR

**MARTHA:** ELE TE CHAMOU DE RATATOUILLE? 

**MARTHA:** RATA KKKKKKKKKKK CINZA KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**MARTHA:** SE EU LEVAR ADVERTÊNCIA POR BARULHO NO QUARTO A CULPA VAI SER SUA E DO SEU PÉSSIMO GOSTO EM SUÉTER

**SOPHIE:** eu…

**SOPHIE:** chutei a canela dele 🤡

**MARTHA:** VOCÊ O QUE KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**SOPHIE:** foi no calor do momento

**SOPHIE:** eu só… chutei a canela dele

**MARTHA:** KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**SOPHIE:** PARA DE RIR DE MIM

**MARTHA:** estou rindo da situação, ratinha cinzenta 🐀

**SOPHIE:** MARTHA

**MARTHA:** ok, não vou te zoar com isso mais ok

**SOPHIE:** acho que era pra ser uma cantada

**SOPHIE:** ele tinha enchido a cara já

**MARTHA:** cantada horrorosa 

**SOPHIE:** sendo ou não, hoje chutei a canela de um homem! 👍

**MARTHA:** queima esse suéter senão esse cara vai aparecer    
**MARTHA:** do bueiro te cantar de novo viu 🤩🤩🤩

**SOPHIE:** VAI DORMIR GAROTA 

Ela levantou do sofá dando risada, escovou os dentes e se jogou na cama. Não sem antes jogar o suéter — literalmente — pela janela. Pegou no sono tão rápido e estava tão confortável que nem percebeu quando um cara alto e capengando de tão bêbado entrou na casa com as chaves na mão e se jogou no sofá, ficando ali até a manhã seguinte, quando ela o acordou no soco. Estava saindo do quarto para lavar o rosto quando percebeu que tinha um pé no sofá, chegou mais perto e se deu conta de que era alguém. Usando todos os conhecimentos acumulados de brigas no fundamental e de filmes de samurai que assistia com seu pai, ela deu um soco na perna dele. Como a primeira lei de Newton já explica: toda ação tem uma reação, e o loiro no sofá reagiu gritando e levantando desesperado, caindo no chão de tanta dor logo após se manter de pé. Seus sentidos ainda estavam um pouco sensíveis, mesmo tendo usado um método químico para ficar o menos embriagado possível. Abriu os olhos com vontade, encarando a ruiva que gritava com ele.

— Quem é você? Eu vou ligar pra polícia!

— O que? Quem é  _ você _ ?! Como você entrou aqui? 

— Eu moro aqui.

—  _ Eu _ moro aqui.

—  _ EU _ MORO AQUI SEU…

E foi quando Sophie percebeu, dando alguns passos na direção dele, que aquela roupa lhe era familiar. Ao perceber a quem se remetia, arfou e apontou na direção do rosto à sua frente.

— Você foi o bêbado que me chamou de rata cinzenta.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, mas realmente não a reconheceu, estava meio escuro quando a viu porque o corpo dele estava contra a luz, fazendo sombra sob a forma dela. Só a tinha visto claramente de costas, andando como um touro no meio da multidão.

— Primeiro: eu não estava bêbado, e segundo.... por que você tá no  _ meu _ apê?

— VOCÊ QUE TÁ NO  _ MEU _ APÊ Ô SEU MALUCO!

— QUEM?

— VOCÊ ORAS, TEM MAIS ALGUÉM AQUI? 

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, e então uma pequena luz apareceu acima da cabeça de Sophie.

— Eu vou falar com o síndico.

— Pois eu vou junto!   
— É óbvio que você vai, ele deu a chave do meu apartamento pra um cara que chama os outros de rato por aí.

— Você não vai superar o lance do rato nunca?

Mas ela nem estava mais prestando a atenção, já tinha saído do apartamento, e ele a seguiu, um tanto quanto nervoso. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e sua roupa amassada, e isso o preocupava muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa no momento.

— Teria como você esperar eu pentear o cabelo rapidinho? — Perguntou ele, e ela apenas virou a cabeça na direção dele, incrédula. — Isso é um não? 

Passou a andar mais rapidamente, tentando fugir do papo furado do loiro. 

— Aliás, qual é seu nome? O meu é Howl. Howl Jenkins.

— Sophie! — Disse o síndico, quando a viu bufando de raiva entrar em sua sala sem ao menos bater na porta.

— Ah, seu nome é Sophie…

Ela o metralhou com o olhar, e ele fingiu que estava prestando atenção em algum detalhe esquisito do teto.

— Senhor Jackson, teria como me explicar essa situação? Eu e Howl aparentemente temos as chaves do mesmo apartamento. 

O homem de barba branca e pele escura os encarou, sem entender a situação.

— Vocês dois namoram? Porque eu não me envolvo mais em briga de casal, vão se separar bem longe daqui.

— Não, nós não namoramos — Respondeu Sophie, com uma dureza que fez o coração de Howl craquelar. — Eu só acordei e esse… esse… esse cara tava no meu sofá.

— Em minha defesa — Howl começou, dando um passo em direção ao Sr. Jackson — me deram um par de chaves e eu paguei pelo apartamento. Era o número vinte e oito sim, e só o fato das chaves abrirem a porta provam que  _ ela _ está mentindo.

— COMO É QUE É GAROTO DO RATO? 

— TEM COMO VOCÊ PARAR COM ISSO?

— NÃO?! 

Sr. Jackson pigarreou.

— Eu vou atrás disso, esperem só um minuto, e, por favor, parem de discutir, vão acordar todos os moradores.

— Mas já são dez e meia da manhã — Sophie argumentou, olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

— Ainda? — Exclamou Jenkins, levando a mão dramaticamente ao coração, enquanto o síndico discava um número no celular e os deixava a sós na sala. — Você me acordou cedo demais.

— Onde que dez e meia da manhã é cedo? Perdi todo o período da manhã…

Ele cerrou os olhos.

— Você cursa o que? Administração?

Sophie deu um riso nasalado e cruzou os braços.

— Eu sou estudante de moda.

— Você… é estudante de moda… — Passou a mão pelo cabelo, se sentindo um idiota — Por isso ficou tão ofendida… mas aquele suéter era realmente feio, vamos combinar né.

Ela piscou lentamente, incrédula.

— Howl.

— Sim?

— Se você abrir o bico até o Sr. Jackson voltar de novo eu vou te dar chute na canela bem mais forte do que ontem a noite.

— Sim senhora.

Ele engoliu em seco, se jogando no pequeno sofá verde da sala. Sophie andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Após quase duas horas agonizantes o síndico explicou que eles haviam sido vítimas de um golpe, e o máximo que poderiam fazer era denunciar o contato que havia passado a perna neles, mas que precisariam pagar todo o valor de novo.

— O resto é com vocês. Os jovens de hoje em dia são enganados fácil demais…

Os dois andaram pelos corredores, fazendo o caminho de volta até o apartamento, apenas com o silêncio da derrota sobre eles. Sophie pensava no que poderia fazer para sair daquela situação, e decidiu fazer o que fosse preciso para morar ali nem que fosse só por mais um mês, se bem que ela teria que pagar pelo ano todo… 

— Você já colocou suas coisas no apartamento? — Perguntou a ruiva para Howl.

— Eu trouxe minhas malas ontem junto com Calcifer, devem estar na entrada, eu realmente não me lembro bem de como fui parar no sofá, mas eu tenho  _ sim _ as chaves.

— Tudo bem, eu já entendi essa parte. 

Ela abriu a porta quando chegou em frente ao número vinte e oito e fez sinal para que ele entrasse também. Os dois ficaram parados por um momento, sem saberem o que fazer.

— Olha, depois de fazer a denúncia, é bem  _ improvável _ conseguir reembolso e, não sei você, mas eu tenho o plano anual, então eu já tinha pagado um ano adiantado…

— Eu também — Respondeu o loiro, suspirando — E acabo de chegar à conclusão de que estamos ferrados.

— Não exatamente — Comentou ela, ainda refletindo perante as possibilidades.

— Você teve uma ideia?

— É uma possibilidade bem doida.

— Você tem onde morar além daqui?

— Não.

— Eu também não.

— E se nós dividirmos a casa? Só até um de nós dois arranjarmos outro lugar. Mas o ruim vai ser a questão do dinheiro… eu acho que não tenho como pagar tudo de novo…

— E se a gente dividisse? Se é pra dividirmos o apê até arrumarmos outro lugar então dividir o valor não seria má ideia…

— Essa é uma boa ideia Jenkins.

— Aqui tem dois quartos, não tem? Então, vai ser como uma república de dois. Sempre tem um espaço sobrando em um castelo, sabe?

— Eu acho que não é assim que se diz.

De cabelo bagunçado, roupa amassada, sorriso nas lábios e um quê de drama, Howl estendeu sua mão:

— Trato feito?

Sophie olhou para a bagunça que ele estava e depois olhou para a mão estendida à sua frente. E, a contragosto, a apertou.

— Trato feito.

**SOPHIE:** Lettie

**SOPHIE:** eu levei um golpe

**SOPHIE:** e agora tô tendo que morar com um cara que me chamou de ratinha cinzenta 

**SOPHIE:** NÃO CONTA PRA NINGUÉM

**SOPHIE:** só a martha sabe, além de você

**SOPHIE:** quero nem ver quando descobrirem que parte do dinheiro que juntei trabalhando na chapelaria eu perdi em um golpe tão ridículo 

**SOPHIE:** me responde quando der ok?

**SOPHIE:** te amo. 


	2. No qual Howl prova que, definitivamente, não é um mago

**LETTIE** : espero que dê tudo certo

**LETTIE:** e que ele não te chame mais de rata!

**LETTIE:** eu estou bem sim, não se preocupa

**LETTIE:** é você que tá numa situação de merda, não eu

Sophie olhou para as notificações em seu celular, e apenas o bloqueou, com um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Se sentia aliviada por Lettie estar respondendo, mesmo que tenha demorado três semanas. Voltou sua atenção para o que deveria fazer: costurar. Pegou todo o material possível e se pôs na máquina de costura. 

_ Tra tra tra tra tra… _ e Howl se vira pra um lado da cama.

_ Tra tra tra tira tra… _ e ele se vira pra outro lado.

_ Tra tra tra tra tra… _ e ele não aguenta mais esse barulho irritante!

Howl se levanta da cama com tudo, bufando, seu pijama de tabela periódica e sua pantufa azul turquesa passando pela casa com a mesma irritação que ele. Abriu a porta do quarto dela com tudo, e ela não moveu um músculo sequer.

_ Tra tra tra tra tra… _

— Sophie — Chamou, escorado no batente. — Ô SOPHIE! 

Ela se virou, parando de costurar. Estava com uma feição de total desinteresse. O olhou de cima a baixo.

— O que foi? Fez xixi na cama? 

O loiro piscou algumas vezes, tentando não responder ao comentário de forma rude.

— Você tá fazendo muito barulho.

— Mas já são onze da manhã. 

— E? 

— E é domingo…

— E daí?

Ela o encarou, e ele a encarou de volta, com os olhos cerrados. 

— Ai, que saco Sophie. Não vou conseguir voltar a dormir.

— E você _ ia _ ? Não tem nada pra fazer não? Nenhuma menina pra encher o saco? 

— Onze da manhã? Você é a única mulher que encho o saco tão cedo. 

Uma risada nasalada saiu de Sophie, e ela voltou a costurar. 

— Vou ter que conviver assim? — Gritou ele, chegando mais perto.

— Sim — Respondeu ela, gritando de volta. — Agora sai do meu quarto! 

Howl saiu, fechando a porta por trás de si. Passou a mão pelo rosto e tropeçou em sua própria bagunça ao entrar em seu quarto. Se jogou na cama, e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Nessas três semanas os dois deviam ter discutido todo santo dia, no mínimo, umas doze vezes. Se vestiu como faria em qualquer outro dia e foi trocar o lixo, porque obviamente Sophie não tinha colocado o lixo pra fora em seu lugar. Era óbvio. Mas ele ainda tinha esperança, uma esperança bem ridícula. Saiu cantarolando alguma cantiga folclórica, e trombou com seu vizinho, que também colocava o lixo pra fora.

— Ah, oi! 

Seu vizinho era um garoto de dezessete anos que morava sozinho desde os quinze, sua mãe tinha se mudado para a Polônia, o deixando sob os cuidados do tio, que, por acaso, era o síndico. O loiro não sabia de nada, e se soubesse, não faria diferença. Ele nunca foi o tipo de pessoa a tratar os outros diferentes dependendo de sua posição social ou coisa do tipo. O garoto de pele morena e com cílios longos sorriu para o vizinho.

— Oi vizinho — Disse de volta.

Howl deu risada.

— Meu nome é Howl. E o seu?

— Michael.

— É um prazer te conhecer Michael.

Os dois desceram as escadas até o lixo “principal”, que servia para coleta e separação de lixo. Eles conversaram normalmente, com a conversa fluindo em uma velocidade impressionante. Ele contou que seu tio era o síndico e que vivia sozinho a um bom tempo, Howl disse pra ele que chega uma hora em que você se acostuma em morar sozinho.

— Mas você não mora sozinho — Apontou o garoto, e Howl fez uma expressão de desgosto. Não gostava de ser lembrado que morava com uma velha de noventa anos no corpo de uma garota de dezenove. 

— É, não moro — Respondeu, soltando o ar. Michael começou a rir — O que? O que eu fiz?

— Não, não é nada que você fez é só que… me desculpa Howl mas as vezes eu escuto você e sua namorada discutindo, e… dou muita risada quando escuto. Vocês são engraçados.

_ “Namorada?” _ , ele pensou.  _ “Então todo mundo daqui deve pensar que eu namoro a Sophie… meu Deus do céu” _

— Ela é insuportável quando quer, acredite — Respondeu ele, sem entender porque não dizia a verdade: que eles não namoravam. Mas achou melhor continuar com a história do que tentar explicar que os dois foram idiotas o suficiente pra levar um golpe e que, pior, estavam morando juntos porque não tinham pra onde ir.

— Você escuta ela usando a máquina de costura?

— Nah.

— É sério? 

— Se eu escutar não faz muita diferença, mas não me lembro de ter escutado alguma vez.

— Sorte sua. Aquela mulher senta na frente da máquina às seis da manhã e fica naquele  _ tra tra tra tr _ a até eu acordar — Informou Pendragon, imitando Sophie dramaticamente — EU TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE ELA FAZ ISSO DE PIRRAÇA.

Michael começou a rir, e os dois voltaram a seus apartamentos jogando conversa fora. Sophie estava fazendo chá, pensando em como avisar suas amigas de que não teria como elas irem ao apartamento dele porque… bem, porque ela não morava sozinha. Mas nem tinha como, mesmo que fossem só duas meninas… ela não se imaginava contando pra elas que morava com o cara que estava saltitando na direção dela todo feliz da vida. 

— O que foi? Viu uma fada?

— Não.

— Foi mordido por um guaxinim?

— Que? Tem guaxinins por aqui?

— Você que deveria saber, senhor pijama-de-tabela-periódica.

— E você é péssima nisso de irritar as pessoas.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e bebeu um pouco do chá. Por um momento, ele se arrependeu do que tinha falado, mas ignorou, já esperando que no próximo dia, às quatro da manhã, ela começasse a costurar.

— Fiz amizade com o vizinho.

— Jura? O que tem os cachorros?

— Não, o que mora sozinho e tá no ensino médio.

— Você é realmente bom em falar com as pessoas.

— Ah, que isso.

Ela lhe deu um olhar de peixe morto. Assoprou o chá e saiu andando até seu quarto. Os dois passaram o resto do dia em seus quartos, na hora do jantar ele chamou ela pra ver TV com ela e ela foi, os dois deram risada de um programa local que comentava filmes de forma cômica e foi quando Sophie percebeu que os olhos dele cintilavam quando ele sorria, da mesma forma que uma supernova: brilhante, hipnotizante e lar de novos horizontes.

Nos dias seguintes, diferente de como Howl temia, Sophie não começou a costurar às quatro da manhã, o que o deixou levemente preocupado, mas aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Ela nem tinha pensado em o atormentar dessa forma, porque estava tentando de qualquer forma o evitar na universidade. No começo, ela nem se importou, até que uma menina da classe perguntou como ela conhecia o  _ Mago Howl _ , e ela ficou confusa. “ _ Mago? O Howl? O cara que solta um peido e abana com a mão?” _ . Para Sophie, Howl sempre seria um idiota. Na sexta-feira ela estava andando sozinha em direção a saída, até que ele chegou por trás e a assustou.

— Bu!

—  _ Howell Jenkins Pendragon _ , se você fizer isso de novo eu acordo três da manhã só pra te atormentar com a máquina de costura — Ameaçou entre dentes. — E para de me importunar em público, esse é um novo tipo de método pra me tirar do sério?

— Ui, parece que alguém está irritadinha hoje — Comentou Calcifer, amigo de Howl.

— Cala a boca ô cara do fogo — Respondeu ela, e Howl começou a rir.

— Você tá me chamando de Zuko? Shoto? Ace?

— Nossa nem fala do Ace cara, pelo amor de Deus — Howl disse, de forma dramática, levando a mão ao peito.

— Quem é Ace? — Perguntou Sophie à Calcifer. Os dois estavam lado a lado, assistindo ao drama de Howl.

— Um personagem que ele gostava, e que morreu.

— Calma, o Howl é  _ otaku _ ? — Perguntou ela, impressionada.

— Só nas horas vagas, quando ele não está sendo um idiota.

— Ele tem horas vagas?

Howl estava com os olhos tremendo de tão ofendido que se sentia.

— Tem como vocês dois pararem de me humilhar? Por acaso esse é o passatempo favorito de vocês?

— Talvez — Respondeu Sophie, dando de ombros.

— Sim — Calcifer foi mais sincero.

Os dois se olharam, e começaram a rir.

— Nossa, vocês tão com fome? — Perguntou o indiano.

— Sim — Sophie e Howl responderam em coro.

— Querem comer alguma coisa? Eu pago.

— É sério? — Ela perguntou, incrédula. 

— Claro que é sério, esse cara aqui é podre de rico.

— A única coisa podre é o seu quarto — Sophie rebateu.

— De graça mesmo? — Perguntou Calcifer, gargalhando.

— Já tivemos essa discussão antes Sophie. Eu não vou deixar você relar um dedo do meu quarto.

Os três andavam agora em direção a um bairro próximo a universidade onde se concentravam vários tipos de bares, pubs, restaurantes e lojas. A maioria dos consumidores eram estudantes, seja da universidade ou de colégios locais. Passaram quase meia hora discutindo se iriam comer carne ou peixe, e decidiram comer carne. Sophie se sentia bem ao lado deles. Era algo que ela pensava que não fosse sentir tão cedo na faculdade, um conforto impressionante ao conversar com alguém. Suas duas amigas de curso também a faziam se sentir confortável, mas com Howl e Calcifer era diferente, talvez porque eles soubessem do buraco que ela estava, e não ligavam pra isso. 1) Porque Howl estava no mesmo buraco que ela, e, 2) porque Calcifer não liga pra nada. Uma notificação chegou ao celular de Calcifer.

— Olha só Howl! Estamos famosos! — E mostrou um post do jornal de fofocas independente da universidade:  _ The Big Brother _ , que todos chamavam de TBB.

O loiro parou de comer e pegou o celular do amigo.

— Magos? De onde eles tiraram isso?

— Deve ser porque vocês foram pra Oxford — Argumentou a ruiva.

— Eu vim de Oxford — Lembrou Calcifer.

— Ah, verdade. 

— Mas eu nem ligo. O que importa é que agora podem vir várias garotas pensando que sou mago… elas vão me ver como o  _ Harry Potter indiano _ ? 

— Bem provável — Respondeu o amigo.

— Não faz o menor sentido  _ você  _ ser chamado de mago — Disse Sophie, apontando para Howl, que estava a sua frente — Imagina só: um mago preguiçoso… porco… mauricinho… espalhafatoso… bonito, mas nem de beleza se faz o homem né.

— Para com isso!! — Exclamou ele, corando e bufando.

— Por que você tá vermelho Howl? — Perguntou Calcifer, se acabando de rir.

— Ah, vocês dois me pagam.

— No dia que você arrumar seu quarto eu começo a ser boazinha.

— Isso aí Sophie, mostra pra ele como se faz.

Howl ficou a volta pra casa toda prometendo à Sophie que ia arrumar o quarto só pra ela parar de encher o saco dele, e ela ficou profundamente feliz. Ele percebeu a fantástica expressividade dela, a forma como era fácil ler o que ela estava sentindo de vez em quando, e o quanto ele achava aquilo… adorável. Quando entraram no apartamento ela se jogou no sofá, e ele cerrou os olhos, trancando a porta.

— Sophie.

— Howl?

— Você gosta do Calcifer?

— O que? De onde você tirou isso? 

Nem ele sabia porque havia perguntado isso, mas era algo que ele sentia que precisava perguntar.

— Nada, é que parece que você…

— Parece o que? — Perguntou ela, arregalando os olhos.

— Parece que você tem algo contra loiros.

— Loiros?

— É. 

— Para de ser besta.

— É sério Sophie, você fala normalmente com ele, mas só porque  _ eu _ sou loiro.. você pisa em mim. Seu primeiro amor foi um loirinho, é?

— Nem tem como eu odiar loiros Howl, sabe quem é meu  _ best boy _ ?

— Quem?

— Tamaki Suoh.

— Clássico, toda menina que viu Ouran tem ele como best boy.

— E quem é o _ seu _ best boy?

— Eu nunca vi _Ouran_... m-minha irmã que assistia, ai acabei vendo um pouco com ela…

— Sua irmã tem o mesmo nome que você?

— Ah, cala a boca! — Exclamou ele, ficando sem graça e batendo a porta do quarto com tudo.

Sophie começou a rir tanto, que o vizinho Michael, começou a rir também. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vejam ouran high school host club !! é muito engraçado.  
> câmbio, desligo.  
> xoxo.


	3. O qual é repleto de confusões

Cabelo preto como a noite sem estrelas, olhar afiado como uma espada de dois gumes, as roupas misteriosas como as brumas de avalon, e um só nome por trás de todo esse espetáculo: Gemma. Sua pele escura, seus lábios invejáveis e sua determinação impressionante não passavam despercebidos em lugar nenhum. Agora, vamos voltar um pouco no tempo: Howl foi para um intercâmbio na Inglaterra, conheceu Calcifer e então os dois voltaram de Oxford. Isso significa que nosso herói de madeixas louras como o trigo à luz da manhã foi competente o suficiente para preencher a vaga, certo? Bem, mais ou menos. A verdade é que Gemma tinha sido escolhida para ir ao intercâmbio e Howl não deu muita bola, nessa época ele morava em uma república, antes de um cara chamado Justin acabar com sua reputação dizendo que ele era um passa rodo só porque a menina que ele gostava se afeiçoou ao loiro, e não ele — que também era loiro. Mas aconteceu um imprevisto: Gemma ficou doente, e não pôde ir ao intercâmbio. o segundo na lista de chamada era nosso protagonista e, mesmo que com uma dor profunda no coração, ela disse que ele podia ir, que não iria se importar. E Howl, do jeito que é, apenas agradeceu e foi, sem dizer nada pra ela. Nem um obrigado, nem mandar fotos das aulas de bruxaria. Não! Para Gemma, Howl tinha sido um patife oportunista. O localizou facilmente no refeitório, mas ficou surpresa ao vê-lo acompanhado de um novo rosto, e não os seus amigos de antes. Gemma ficou com dengue, uma doença dos trópicos que se tornou um mistério no país de como chegou tão longe no globo. Se sentou na frente deles no refeitório, e esboçou um sorriso maléfico.

— Há quanto tempo, mago Howl — Sibilou.

Ele sorriu de volta, porém de forma travessa.

— Ah, oi Gemma, como foi a recuperação da dengue?

Foi como se as palavras de Howl fossem uma adaga atravessando o corpo dela. Seu orgulho começou a fervilhar.

— Quem é ela? — Perguntou Calcifer, curioso.

— Ah, vocês não se conhecem… Verdade! — Pigarreou — Gemma, esse é meu amigo e aluno de intercâmbio no curso de gastronomia: Calcifer! Calcifer, essa é Gemma, minha querida amiga do curso de química!

— Querida amiga o caramba Howell Jenkins — Vociferou ela.

— Quantas pessoas sabem seu nome completo? Pensei que só a So—

— Gemma só sabe porque é da mesma turma que eu — Cortou o loiro, e Gemma percebeu o ato.

— Como vai a vida Pendragon, enfeitiçando muitas meninas por aí? 

— Hahaha… eu nem tenho tempo pra essas coisas.

— Fiquei sabendo que você não tem aparecido em tantas festas assim, o que aconteceu? Tá doente de amor ou coisa do tipo?

— Eu só decidi me tornar um homem recatado e do lar.

— Nem você acredita nisso.

— Eu só… não quero ir em todas as festas, algumas eu já sei que vão ser chatas, então acabo não indo, só isso… Aliás, o que a minha vida social tem a ver com você?

— Só fiquei preocupada, como sua querida amiga, sabe?

Calcifer já estava caidinho por ela, era como se ela fosse um anjo, o que era o oposto de seu apelido.

—  _ Bruxa do Oeste _ ! — Chamaram ela, ao longe.

— O que é? — Respondeu ela, e percebeu que era sua amiga de classe. — Tenho que ir, mas foi prazer te conhecer… Calcifer, e… Howl? Espero que você bata o dedinho na quina do quarto.

— Ah, obrigado! — Respondeu ele, sorrindo. Parecia mais fingido do que um ator em uma tragédia grega.

— Por que chamam ela de Bruxa do Oeste?

— Porque ela é tão inteligente e obcecada por alquimia, que parece uma bruxa.

Eles já estavam em novembro, fazendo três meses que eles moravam juntos. O clima era de certa forma agradável e eles conseguiam, mesmo em meio a tantas discussões, se entenderem melhor, a cada dia que passava. 

— Então a Bruxa do Oeste é a Gemma? — Perguntou Sophie, abrindo a geladeira, bebendo um copo de suco e o deixando na pia, onde Howl lavava a louça.

— Sim… por que? — Ele pegou o copo com tanta força que ela conseguiu escutar o vidro trincando.

— É que o Sr. Jackson é tio dela.

Ele parou de lavar louça, e a encarou.

— É sério? — Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. — Que coincidência do cão.

— Ela parece uma pessoa legal.

— E ela é, só tá meio irritada comigo porque _ “não agi como deveria” _ , até parece. Ela esperava que eu virasse blogueiro e mandasse meu dia-a-dia em Oxford? Minha segunda profissão já é ser lindo, não tem como eu ter três empregos.

Sophie fez uma cara de pastel tão profunda que ele sorriu só pra disfarçar o desconforto. 

— Então manda pra ela ué.

— Mandar o que?

— AS FOTOS QUE VOCÊ TIROU EM OXFORD PELO AMOR DE DEUS HOWL.

— EU IA LÁ SABER DO QUE VOCÊ TAVA FALANDO, EU SOU VIDENTE?

— PRESTA ATENÇÃO NA LOUÇA SEU ABELHUDO.

— Abelhudo? — Ele começou a rir, e ela franziu o cenho, sem entender — Sophie Hatter, você aprendeu a xingar com sua avó? 

— Cala a boca.

— Aliás, em falar de avó…. se você quiser, podemos fazer compras e aí eu te ajudo a escolher roupas menos… da terceira idade. 

— Não preciso de ajuda.

— Sophie, os especialistas dizem que quem nega ajuda, é quem mais precisa.

— Eu não preciso da  _ sua  _ ajuda para escolher roupas. Mas obrigada. 

— Certeza? — Perguntou ele, secando as mãos e indo em direção a porta. — Estou indo no centro, quer vir também?

— Quero. Mas não pra comprar roupas, preciso de mais tecido, só isso — Ela pegou seu casaco e chapéu e saiu pela porta, e ele começou a rir.

— O que foi? — Perguntou ela, irritada.

Sr. Jackson, que falava com sua sobrinha na porta de sua sala, começou a rir.

— Lá vem eles.

— Quem?

— O casal que briga todo dia, esses dois… devem ser almas gêmeas, discutem que nem doidos mas não se largam, olha só eles ali… é uma comédia. 

Gemma arregalou os olhos ao constatar que o cara-loiro-mexendo-no-chapéu-da-garota-ruiva era Howl. 

— Eles moram juntos? — Perguntou ela, disfarçadamente.

— Acho que eles estudam na mesma universidade que você, Gemma.

— Acho que já os vi por aí…

— Aqui, a tinta rosa que você pediu. Olha, foi até que fácil encontrar, a Rita que pegou.

— Obrigada tio!

A cabeça de Gemma processou extremamente rápido, e, como quem não quer nada, perguntou o número do apartamento deles, porque com certeza ela já tinha ido na casa de algum colega da faculdade ali antes. Ele disse que era no apartamento vinte e oito, e que eles moravam lá desde o início do ano letivo. Depois ele foi ao banheiro e pediu pra ela tomar conta de sua sala. Ela esperou ele entrar no banheiro do térreo e pegou a chave vinte e oito, entrou no apartamento e o encontrou limpo e organizado, e teve a certeza de que o quarto do Howl seria o lugar mais bagunçado da casa. Abriu as portas e com cuidado chegou a um quarto parcialmente bagunçado e cheio de produtos de beleza na suíte. _ “É, esse é o banheiro de Howl” _ , pegou o shampoo de extra-brilho e jogou tinta rosa com gosto dentro do frasco. Saiu sem fazer barulho, voltou à sala do tio e apostou dez euros esterlinos com sigo mesma de que Howl ficaria abalado de cabelo rosa. 

No mesmo dia, por volta das oito e vinte da noite, Howl gastava mais de meia hora no banheiro, de praxe. Sophie pedia comida pelo celular, já que os dois haviam decidido comprar pizza. Ela se jogou no sofá, ligando a TV. Estava prestando atenção no filme até que seu celular começou a pipocar mensagens.

**_RATINHA CINZENTA & HATTERS_ **

**MARTHA:** Venho, por meio deste, declarar sophie hatter como sophie ratinha cinzenta, o sobrenome Hatter ficará, de agora em diante, apenas nos nomes de Martha e Lettie!

**LETTIE:** !!!

**SOPHIE:** OXE MAS QUE CACHORRADA É ESSA

**MARTHA:** cachorrada é o que você fez com a gente sua palhaça

**SOPHIE:** o que eu… fiz?

**LETTIE:** parece que seu amigo calcifer enviou uma solicitação de amizade pra gente

**MARTHA:** deve ser pelo sobrenome

**SOPHIE;** capaz, e aí?

**MARTHA:** e aí qUE EU FINALMENTE VI O ROSTO DESSE TAL DE HOWL

**LETTIE:** esse cara é um Don Juan! 

**SOPHIE:** KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK DON JUAN KKKKKKKKK

**MARTHA:** já tá enfeitiçada?

**SOPHIE:** ele é um paspalhão, acreditem, eu MORO com esse cara

**LETTIE:** nossa eu tô bem chateada

**LETTIE:** por que você nunca disse que ele era bonito?

**MARTHA:** NÉ

**SOPHIE:** não ia fazer diferença nenhuma pra mim

**LETTIE:** ah mAS PRA GENTE IA!

**MARTHA:** EXATAMENTE!!

Sophie enviou uma foto de Howl preso em um balanço do parquinho perto da universidade, mas não conseguiu ler a resposta de suas irmãs porque um grito cortou pela casa, e ela se levantou, assustada.

— Howl? — Gritou, indo na direção do quarto dele.

Ele foi mais rápido e, envolto de seu roupão branco que ia até a altura dos joelhos, ela levou a mão à boca e arfou ao vê-lo.

— Sophie… — Choramingou ele.

Ela estava embasbacada. O cabelo antes loiro de Howl agora estava em um tom de rosa que ela já havia visto antes em algum lugar.

— Ah! Lembrei! — Ele fez uma expressão confusa. — Você tá parecendo o  _ Baekhyun _ ! 

— Eu não tô nem aí se pareço um cara bonito coreano ou não, eu não queria que meu cabelo ficasse… rosa! 

Ela percebeu que aquilo era realmente importante pra ele, e respirou bem fundo. Analisou um pouco a situação do cabelo, e percebeu que só até a área do cabelo que ia as orelhas estava em um tom de rosa legal, o resto estava desbotado, e misturado com madeixas loiras. 

— Howl… acho que vou ter que cortar seu cabelo. Você já viu como tá né?

Ele começou a chorar, e ela, no fundo, sentiu uma vontade absurda de rir. Mas sabia que, mesmo sendo 60% de drama, 40% dele sentia aquilo de  _ verdade _ . Sua aparência era importante pra ele. Ela levou sua mão até o rosto dele.

— Ei, para de chorar um pouquinho e vai se trocar, aí a gente vê o que faz. Ok?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e colocou seu pijama de sempre, derrotado e descalço, ele sentou onde Sophie indicou no quarto dela. Quando ela pegou a tesoura ele virou pra ela, um tanto que desesperado.

— Tem certeza de que você sabe o que tá fazendo né? 

— Eu cortava os cabelos da minha irmã, até o meu… na verdade, eu ainda corto o meu. 

— Ok, agora confio um pouco mais nessa tesoura.

— Vai dar tudo certo, fica ai chorando que eu resolvo o problema.

Enquanto ela ia cortando o cabelo dele, seu choro foi cessando, e ele começou a sentir… nervosismo. A forma como ela tinha o tratado, como se  _ realmente  _ se importasse com ele. Seus olhos azuis vendo, se relance, a expressão concentrada dela.

— Sophie.

— O que?

— Obrigado.

Ela hesitou por um momento, sentindo algo estranho na boca do estômago, mas logo ignorou e continuou sua missão.

— Não tem de quê. Agora é só prestar mais atenção nas suas tintas… aliás — Ela ficou de frente para ele, seu corpo entre as pernas abertas dele na cadeira. — Eu jurei que você era loiro natural…

Howl tentou ao máximo não enrubescer, não reagir à proximidade.

— Eu nasci com o cabelo castanho escuro, mas decidi ficar loiro porque minha irmã disse que eu ficaria mais bonito loiro — Respondeu, e ela sorriu.

— É sério? 

— Pior que é.

— Minhas irmãs disseram pra eu aceitar suas dicas de moda, elas encontraram seu instagram.

— O que? — Perguntou ele, movendo a cabeça, e ela o encarou de forma mortal. — Desculpa...Mas… como elas me encontraram? 

Então Sophie contou a ele sobre Calcifer ter seguido ela e todas e também sobre suas irmãs o acharem bonito. Ele ficou meio sem graça, mas disfarçou extremamente bem. Sophie pegou o secador e começou a secar o cabelo dele, seu corpo levemente inclinado na direção dele, seus olhos concentrados nas madeixas rosas, e ele… ele se perdeu nela. Em três meses tinha dado conta de começar a se apaixonar por Sophie Hatter, e agora tinha ainda mais certeza. A gentileza, as risadas, as ofensas e até mesmo a proximidade, e a distância. Ela pediu pra ele se levantar, desligou o secador e mexeu mais um pouco no cabelo dele. Sorriu, orgulhosa por seu trabalho. O puxou até o espelho grande de seu quarto e ficou atrás dele, vendo a expressão dele ir de: “MEU DEUS MEU CABELO” pra: “CARAMBA EU CONTINUO LINDO”. Ele começou a sorrir, e ela sorriu de volta.

— Sophie, você é minha salvadora! Devo minha vida a você.

— É só parar de me pagar com pedra… — Ele depositou uma pedra na mão dela — da lua. 

Ela o encarou, incrédula.

— De onde sai tantas pedras da lua?

— Ah, eu comprei duzentas sem querer na Inglaterra, eram pra ser vinte mas eu digitei um zero a mais. 

— Você é impressionante.

Depois de todo drama e de comerem a pizza que compraram, foram escovar os dentes para dormir. Howl colocou uma máscara no rosto e estava prestes a se deitar quando escutou uma música familiar vindo da porta. Foi vagarosamente até o som e viu Sophie dançando de forma engraçada e cantando  _ Love Shot _ .

— Vai lá  _ Baekhyun _ , é seu solo agora! 

— Vai se danar! — Respondeu ele, gargalhando. Ela começou a rir também, e, por um momento, ela desejou que ele a beijasse. 

Arregalou os olhos só com um pensamento e se afastou, desligando a música.

— Quantas máscaras você tem? — Perguntou, tentando não pensar em seus pensamentos. 

— Bastante, quer por uma? 

— Quero.

Então Sophie e Howl ficaram sentados no sofá vendo algum filme de  _ Velozes de Furiosos _ que passava na TV até a máscara terminar de agir.


	4. No qual um resfriado visita o prédio

Dezembro, o mês do tão falado natal. Sophie e Howl estavam jogados no sofá e, o agora ex-loiro, estava fungando.

— Você tá resfriado Howl? — Perguntou ela, se aproximando dele, que não moveu um músculo. A mão dela pegou fogo ao passar pela testa e pescoço dele. — Você tá pegando fogo… vem.

— Eu não quero ir pro hospital, é dia vinte e três, vai estar cheio de gente…  _ arg _ , eu realmente não quero ir Sophie, vai passar… sério. 

Ela cerrou os olhos.

— Você tem sorte por eu ser uma garota do interior.

— Sim Sophie, tenho sorte por morar com uma  _ menina da porteira _ .

Ela segurou a risada, pensando em nunca contar sobre essa conversa com suas irmãs, senão seria mais um apelido terrivelmente engraçado pra conta dela.

— Vem, levanta. 

Ela puxou ele pela blusa até seu quarto.

— Sophie, mas esse não é o meu…

— Ah, cala a boca e tira essa blusa logo.

— Q-que?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Olha, Howl, eu sei lidar com gripe, e você tá com uma blusa calorenta, não vai ajudar em nada. E o seu quarto só tem uma janela, o meu tem dois, e ele é mais arejado, e menos bagunçado. 

— Onde você vai ficar? 

— Só se importa com você, eu vou dormir no seu chiqueiro, fazer o que. 

— Você vai arrumar, não vai?

Ele se sentou na cama, tirando a camiseta. Ela pegou o termômetro que guardava no quarto e foi atrás de outras coisas pela casa. Conferiu que ele estava realmente com febre. Deu remédio de gripe e pediu pra ele tentar dormir, mas antes deu uma camisa pra ele vestir, porque ele pediu. 

— Quando você acordar, me grita ou sei lá, vou deixar seu celular do lado da cama, porque você sabe né, a Martha e o Michael vem pra cá no natal, então vê se para de ser teimoso e me escuta uma vez: descansa. 

— Ok.

Ela saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta, e ele fechou os olhos, dormindo com uma facilidade impressionante. Sophie não queria admitir, mas estava preocupada com ele.

**SOPHIE:** howl tá resfriado, esse maldito não me escutou e ficou por aí naqueles dias frios

**CALCIFER:** ele tava espirrando antes do recesso, lembro de você falando pra ele quietar o facho

**SOPHIE:** não adianta, ele não me escuta 

**CALCIFER:** desde que eu conheço ele, antes de eu ir morar na inglaterra, eu nunca tinha visto ele tão vulnerável perto de alguém além de mim e a família dele 

**SOPHIE:** vulnerável?

**CALCIFER:** é, tipo

**CALCIFER:** no dia que esse cara realmente gostar de alguém, sem zoeira

**CALCIFER:** vai ser quando ele parar de se importar com a aparência na frente dessa pessoa

**SOPHIE;** então quer dizer que ele não gosta de nenhuma dessas meninas que ele fica nas festas?

**CALCIFER:** ele não fica com menina nenhuma, pra ser sincero

**SOPHIE:** eu jurava que ele era um pegador

**CALCIFER:** antes dele ir pra inglaterra um menino da república que ele morava espalhou esses boatos sobre ele

**SOPHIE:** e por que ele nunca fez nada sobre?

**CALCIFER:** ele só tava se protegendo

**CALCIFER:** de responsabilidades, mesmo os professores gostando dele, ele é bem preguiçoso e com essa fama, pararam de confiar umas coisas nele, e ele gostou, porque é meio folgado, você sabe como ele é

**CALCIFER:** mas ele também se protegeu de se apaixonar de verdade

**SOPHIE:** é uma lógica ridícula 

**CALCIFER:** realmente KKKK

**CALCIFER.** mas eu tô doido pro dia que ele se apaixonar

**CALCIFER:** nem ele vai saber o que fazer

**CALCIFER:** ei, tira foto dele gripado pra eu zoar ele depois

**SOPHIE:** É PRA JÁ 

No dia seguinte, Howl acordou se sentindo melhor. Parecia que estava de ressaca, mas sem a sensação de tontura constante e a maresia incessante. Viu que a porta ainda estava aberta, pegou seu celular e viu várias mensagens. Pegou o número de sua irmã e ligou pra ela. Foi seu sobrinho quem o atendeu. Ele ficou um bom tempo conversando com sua irmã e seu sobrinho, sentindo nostalgia crescer em seu peito, e ao mesmo tempo, um desespero: um dia, não iria mais morar com Sophie, e esse dia ficava mais próximo a cada vez que ele dormia e acordava. 

— Ah, você acordou — Sophie disse, com o cabelo solto e de pijama. Ele nunca tinha visto ela de pijama antes. Ela foi até ele e deixou o termômetro agir. — Se sente melhor? Depois vai tomar café da manhã, senão você vai piorar se ficar sem comer.

— Eu liguei pra minha irmã.

— Sério? E aí? 

— Ela tá bem, e meu sobrinho também. Ele disse pra eu ficar bem.

— E seu sobrinho tem razão. Tudo bem pra eles virem aqui amanhã?

— Certeza que até amanhã eu vou estar bem melhor, não se preocupa.

Ela saiu do quarto quando viu que a febre dele tinha baixado consideravelmente. Os dois passaram o dia em um clima um tanto quanto estranho. O que Calcifer tinha dito a ela no dia anterior não tinha deixado ela dormir direito. _ “No começo ele fazia tudo arrumado na casa, mas desde o dia do cabelo, parece que ele vem relaxando. Ele não se arruma mais pra ficar em casa, mas eu achei que isso fosse normal… é normal! Não vou deixar isso entrar na minha cabeça” _ . Howl, em contrapartida, sentia que a qualquer momento iria explodir em sentimentos, sua cabeça estava meio confusa, e decidiu seguir como sempre: sendo petulante com Sophie. De noite ele piorou do nada e começou a tossir muito, ela ficou do lado dele na cama até ele dormir, verificando de tempos em tempos se a febre dele tinha abaixado e medicando na hora certa, até que a febre, lá pra uma da manhã, baixou. Ela ficou aliviada, e, por um momento, nem ligou para o fato de Howl estar deitado voltado para a parede, e se deitou ao lado dele. Seu sono e suas preocupações colidiram, e o sono venceu. Na manhã do dia vinte e cinco, Howl acordou se sentindo extremamente revigorado. Se virou para o outro lado da cama, prestes a gritar… Sophie! O rosto dela estava tão próximo ao dele, que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ficar paralisado.  _ “O que ela tá fazendo aqui?” _ . Seu coração foi às alturas. Era estranho como ele se sentia em casa só por estar ao lado dela, só ela e ele. A casa dele seria qualquer lugar, desde que estivesse com ela. As madeixas ruivas caiam sobre seu rosto, Sophie parecia tão adorável e menos assustadora dormindo. Ele ficou abobalhado olhando pra ela, até que ela abriu os olhos, e percebeu rapidamente a proximidade entre eles. Quando a ruiva arregalou os olhos, Howl entrou em pânico e a chutou pra fora da cama; Ela ficou jogada no chão por um tempo, e ele se inclinou na cama, conseguindo vê-la melhor.

— Desculpa, eu meio que entrei em pânico.

— É, eu também teria te chutado da cama….

Eles se olharam por um momento, mas ela desviou o olhar ao se levantar.

— Sua febre passou, foi tipo um milagre de natal, agora é só não pegar friagem ou andar descalço. E trate de se arrumar, senhor abelhudo, porque Martha e Michael chegam daqui umas horas.

Howl quase deu risada. _ “Como assim “horas”? Devem ser quatro da manhã agora” _ . Pegou seu celular e se assustou ao constatar que já passava do meio dia. Calcifer foi bem mais cedo pro apartamento deles porque iria ser o cozinheiro do dia, e Sophie e Howl só focaram ajudando. Mesmo com Sophie dizendo pra ele ir descansar, e ele falando a todo momento que estava bem. Antes de tomar banho, ela mediu a temperatura dele novamente e ele olhou pra ela como se tudo e nada estivesse na frente dele, como se ela foi um tesouro extremamente valioso, uma peça em um museu, mas Sophie nunca havia reparado na forma como ele a olhava de vez em quando, e, pra infelicidade de Howl, Calcifer flagrou esse olhar, e ficou extremamente animado com a possibilidade de seu amigo estar apaixonado por Sophie Quando estavam todos arrumados Calcifer disse que estava saindo com Gemma e que era pra ser um segredo mas ele não ligava de contar pra eles, os dois ficaram chocados, mas feliz por Calcifer estar feliz. Michael e Martha chegaram ao mesmo tempo, ambos chocados: eles já se conheciam, porque suas escolas eram próximas e ficavam no mesmo ponto de ônibus todo dia. Os dois haviam se tornado colegas de ponto. A coincidência deixou todos presentes impressionados. Aquele se tornou o melhor natal de Howl e de Sophie. Foi uma noite cheia de piadas, explicações químicas de Howl, conversas constrangedoras envolvendo Martha e sua boca grande falando sobre a infância de Sophie, Calcifer contando sobre as aventuras e palhaçadas dele e de Howl na inglaterra e na adolescência deles, e, a maior pérola da noite: 

— Howl, pelo amor de DEUS LARGA ESSE REFRIGERANTE EU NÃO QUERO PASSAR A NOITE COM VOCÊ TOSSINDO Ô CARAMBA.

— Mas é só um gole — Choramingou ele.

— Que se dane o gole, é você que vai varar a noite _ comigo  _ tossindo que nem fumante? 

— Eu tenho asma.

— Mentira — Informou Calcifer, e Sophie cruzou os braços.

— Tá, eu não tomo. Sua chata — E mostrou a língua pra ela, que mostrou de volta.

—  _ Arg _ , nada supera ter sido chutada — Murmurou ela.

— O QUE? — Calcifer engasgou com o refrigerante.

— ELE TE CHUTOU? — Martha já estava pronta pra descer o cacete em Howl.

— Ah, não foi assim não! — Exclamou ele, tentando se defender. Sophie tremeu na base, tinha  _ 100% _ de certeza de que ele ia falar o que não devia. — Eu não chutei ela no meio da rua! Eu chutei ela pra fora da cama, é  _ beeeem _ diferente. 

A ruiva levou a mão ao rosto, e ele se ajeitou na cadeira, se sentindo orgulhoso por sua resposta. Calcifer, Martha e Michael se entreolharam e olharam para os dois, que estavam um ao lado do outro. Sophie o chutou por debaixo da mesa. Howl fingiu que não doeu. 

— Só o namoro de  _ vocês _ é engraçado ou todo namoro é assim? — Perguntou Michael, e todos na mesa engasgaram. — O que foi?

— VOCÊS TÃO NAMORANDO? SEUS FILHOS DA ÉGUA, NEM PRA CONTAR PRA MIM! ESPERO QUE O BACON DE VOCÊS QUEIME TODA MANHÃ!

— SOPHIE VOCÊ TÁ NAMORANDO MESMO O  _ DON JUAN _ ?

— DON QUEM — Perguntou Howl, assustado. Ele olhou estreito para Sophie.

— A gente não namora Michael — Informou Sophie, tentando arrumar a situação..

— Ué, mas o Howl nunca me corrigiu quando eu tratei vocês por casal…

Todos olharam para ele, que desejou nunca ter aberto a boca para se defender do assunto do chute. Todos começaram a rir da reação de Howl e Sophie. Quando todo mundo foi embora, ele pediu desculpa por nunca ter negado, e então eles se jogaram no sofá e começaram a ver algum filme de natal. Sophie olhou para Howl e pensou em como seria chato quando deixasse de morar com ele e, estranhamente, esse pensamento a deixou triste. 

— Ai que saco de gripe.

— Quem mandou você ficar de bobeira no sereno?

— Saco…

— Aliás, não foi cientificamente comprovado que os idiotas não ficam resfriados?

— Já ouvi falar sobre isso.

— Deve ser mentira isso aí.

— Por que?

— Porque  _ você _ ficou resfriado — Ele se virou pra ela, tentando não rir. Ela deu de ombros. — Idiotas não pegam resfriado, mas pelo jeito se for idiota  _ e _ mago, pega. 


	5. No qual Howl prova que o sistema de habilitação é falho

Depois do natal, os dois sentiram como se o tempo estivesse passando extremamente rápido. Os dois se tornaram cada vez mais próximos, chegando ao ponto de Howl fazer uma playlist pra ela, com músicas que talvez a fariam se sentir mais animada em dias difíceis da faculdade. Ela abriu o link no dia e começou a rir loucamente ao ver que o nome da playlist era, sem mais nem menos: “ratinha cinzenta”. A playlist na verdade tinha sido uma ideia de Gemma, que disse para Howl e Calcifer no refeitório.

— Já que você é cagão pra falar pra ela que você possivelmente gosta dela, faz uma playlist, acho que ela vai pegar a mensagem.

— Mas eu não gosto dela.

— Então para de olhar pra ela desse jeito.

— Que jeito?

Os três se entreolharam e o recém casal de namorados tinham certeza de que os dois se gostavam, mas não iriam fazer nada sem o consentimento deles. Parecia, na verdade, que o cupido estava de bem com todo mundo, menos com Howl. No dia em que Michael disse que ele e Martha estavam saindo, e que era tudo graças ao Natal, Pendragon olhou para o céu e disse:  _ “DEUS???” _ da forma mais dramática possível. Sophie escutou a playlist. Na verdade, se tornou a playlist favorita dela, parecia que ele sabia de que tipo de música ela gostava e ela sempre — sempre — dava risada e se sentia estranhamente bem ao escutar: _ I’m Too Sexy _ no meio de uma playlist tão adorável.  _ “Eu sabia que o Howl ia deixar a marca dele na playlist, mas não pensei que fosse ser tão… “Howl”’.  _ Essa música refletia muito bem como ela via o ego dele, que havia passado de loiro pro cabelo rosa e agora estava com ele preto.

— Voltei às origens!

Mas a verdade era que ele, pouco a pouco, estava tentando se entender, se aceitar. Se acordasse com vontade de ficar loiro de novo, ficaria, mas, no momento, queria ficar moreno.

Quando Sophie e Howl foram se dar conta, o semestre já estava acabando, e ela estava fazendo a roupa de formatura de Martha e Michael, porque suas escolas tinham decidido fazer formatura conjunta. No meio do processo, Sophie descobriu que os dois estavam namorando e deu um soco em Howl por não ter contado à ela. Ela ficou tão irritada que deixou uma das inúmeras pedras da lua dele no sol e quando estava pelando chamou ele e jogou a pedra em sua mão. 

— Ô SOPHIE ISSO É UMA PEDRA DA LUA, NÃO DO SOL.

— Tenho cara de quem liga? 

Durante o semestre, Howl e Sophie tinham mudado horrores, mas não percebiam muito, porque a convivência um com o outro refletiu diretamente na mudança de ambos. Ela, de certa forma, se sentia bem mais segura, e ele também. E, como qualquer fim de semestre, os estudantes perdem a hora por conta do cansaço. E Sophie foi uma das vítimas. No dia que precisaria entregar o vestido para Martha até a portaria de sua escola fechar, ela perdeu o horário. Acordou com um telefonema de Martha e só conseguiu amarrar o cabelo e colocar um vestido no corpo, entrou correndo no quarto de Jenkins perguntando se ele sabia dirigir, e ele disse que sim. Os dois saíram correndo de seu apartamento e, por sorte, toparam com o Sr. Jackson, que ficou cinco minutos advertindo eles de que se o carro dele voltasse com um arranhão sequer eles iriam pagar. Sophie colocou o vestido no banco de trás da melhor forma possível e Howl deu a partida. No momento em que ele começou a dirigir do lado de outros carros, ela se arrependeu amargamente por ter confiado nele.

— Você sabe  _ mesmo _ dirigir? 

— Claro que eu sei, tenho habilitação.

— Então você tirou a habilitação com a bunda porque você tá dirigindo MUITO MAL.

— PARA DE GRITAR COMIGO TA ME FAZENDO PERDER O CONTROLE.

— NEM PRECISA DE GRITO PRA VOCÊ DIRIGIR QUE NEM UM DOIDO HOWELL, ACREDITE! 

Como já era de se esperar, eles conseguiram entregar o vestido a tempo, e Sophie considerou pedir um táxi pra volta.

— Até parece! — Retrucou Howl — Se entramos nessa enrascada juntos vamos até o fim juntos!

— Parece frase de anime de poder da amizade.

— Mas  _ é _ … 

Na volta, ele disse que tirou a habilitação com uma pontuação alta, e que o único defeito é que era meio acelerado.

— Meio?

Ele sorriu, e ela não conseguiu evitar, sorrindo de volta. E foi quando Sophie percebeu que Howl havia descido com ela até a secretaria da escola de pantufa. Que ele estava com uma blusa de piada de química qualquer e de short. Foi quando ela percebeu…. quando ecoou em sua mente o que Calcifer tinha falado pra ela.  _ “Será?” _ . Foi a primeira vez que ela se questionou, e não gostou da sensação. 

— Você já tem onde ficar quando o contrato de um ano acabar? — Perguntou ela, tentando fugir de seus pensamentos.

— Não — Respondeu ele, ficando vagamente triste com a ideia de não acordar sob o mesmo teto que ela toda manhã.

— Eu também não tenho… pra onde ir. Porque, acho que você já deve saber né, que Martha e Michael vão pra Alemanha. 

— Fiquei sabendo.

Um silêncio assustador se abriu entre eles, era como se estivessem se despedindo ali mesmo. O coração de ambos tremeu. 

— Aliás, Howl, eles convidaram a gente pra ir na formatura, você como convidado do Michael e eu como convidada de Martha.

— Ninguém vai pensar que somos os pais das crianças não?

Ela deu risada, mas, de alguma forma, ser vista como um casal ao lado dele não a incomodava como pensava que seria. Faltando três dias pra festa de formatura, os dois passaram grande parte do tempo estudando e montando seus projetos e trabalhos finais. Sophie tinha um desfile para ajudar a organizar. A Comissão de Artes da universidade tinha juntado vários cursos em um desfile de moda utilizando vários conceitos de arte, e Sophie, sendo reconhecida como uma habilidosa costureira, foi chamada sem que a comissão hesitasse. Passava horas com os outros membros do desfile e quando estava em casa estava costurando ou rindo de alguma coisa que Howl fazia. De certa forma, só saber que ele estava ali, e que a casa não ecoava uma solidão sem fim, ajudava ela a enfrentar cada dia. No dia da véspera da formatura, Martha e Lettie tentavam convencer Sophie a pedir ajuda a Howl para escolher a roupa de ir pra formatura. E, mesmo depois de tanta insistência, ela não aceitou. Foi com um vestido azul que considerava simples e ele foi com um de seus trajes mais _ Howl’s _ . A formatura foi engraçada, porque todos assumiram que o irmão de Michael e a irmã de Sophie namoravam, uma professora chegou a comentar que _ “pelo menos era uma família unida” _ , e Sophie só sorriu e disse que eles não namoravam, e Pendragon a ajudou a sair da situação. Depois da cerimônia, os dois disseram pra eles se divertirem, mas sem fazerem burrada. Howl teve que, literalmente, puxar Sophie pra sair de perto dos dois adolescente de tanto que ela tava dando sermão. Ela acabou passando a noite ao lado de Howl no sofá, verificando o celular a cada cinco minutos esperando um sinal de vida de Martha.

— Para com essa paranóia garota — Disse Howl, pegando o celular da mão dela.

— Para você de graça, vai, me devolve.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o filme que assistia; o celular em sua mão, do lado oposto de Sophie. Ela bufou e decidiu começar a ver o filme com ele também, até que ela percebeu que conhecia aquelas cenas… 

— Você tá vendo  _ Pokemon _ ? — Perguntou, perplexa.

— Ah, tô, é que existe uma explicação química em pokemon, ai só quero conferir pra ver se escrevi certo no meu trabalho… O que foi?

— Nada não, é que você é meio aleatório.

— Disse a kpopper.

— Isso não é aleatório e eu não sou kpopper… nada contra quem é, mas não consigo decorar o nome de quase ninguém.

— Mas o nome do gatinho de cabelo rosa você decorou né, que conveniente..

— Você tá insinuando o que hein Howell Pendragon? 

— Ah, ela mandou mensagem… 

Sophie arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo desbloquear seu celular com uma normalidade impressionante. 

— COMO VOCÊ SABE A MINHA SENHA? 

— Da mesma forma que consigo desbloquear o celular da minha vó, é o mesmo padrão de senha… Você precisa fazer uma senha mais forte Sophie, vai que alguém rouba você sei lá… — Ele fez uma feição animada. — CARAMBA O MICHAEL FINALMENTE BEIJOU A MARTHA.

— QUE?

— LÊ, LÊ ISSO.

**MARTHA:** BAUSVHVSIHOSIOSSBSBOSOBUSS

**MARTHA:** O MICHAEL ME BEIJOU

**MARTHA:** ELE FINALMENTE ME BEIJOU

**LETTIE:** NOSSA AGORA SÓ FALTA A SOPHIE E O DON JUAN

**MARTHA:** abaixo assinado pra sophie e o ex-loirin se beijarem logo

**MARTHA:** 📝martha

**LETTIE:** 📝lettie

**LETTIE:** MAS COMO QUE FOI O BEIJO

**MARTHA:** nossa eu nem sei explicar mas foi menos pior do que eu pensava

**LETTIE:** KKKKK E ISSO É BOM?????????? KKKKKKK

_ Martha está digitando... _

Sophie parou de ler, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo.

— Você leu… tudo?

— Menos o que chegou agora…. — Ele virou o celular pra si e arregalou os olhos — Ah…Don Juan sou  _ eu _ ?

— Quem mais seria? — Ela estava um tanto quanto nervosa, pensando em como sair daquela situação. 

— Sophie.

Howl colocou o celular no braço do sofá, e ela se virou pra ele, seus olhos se encontraram, e, dessa vez, nenhum dos dois fugiu. O silêncio parecia uma doce canção, como se estivessem rindo como qualquer outra noite. Ele sempre gostou de coisas brilhantes, espalhafatosas, jóias, mas, ele com certeza se casaria com ela com um anel de papel, se fosse isso que ela quisesse. Se arrumar perdeu o sentido quando se tratava da ruiva a sua frente, ela era um espírito livre das amarras da vaidade, e nunca se importou de vê-lo desarrumado.

— Você tá sem se arrumar desde o dia do vestido ... tá tudo bem? — Ela perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. 

— Eu só esqueci, e aí deixei pra lá.

— Achei que fosse importante pra você.

_ “Então ela já tinha reparado, mas nunca me julgou” _ . 

— Meio que perdeu o sentido pra mim — “porque você se tornou mais importante”, completou em sua mente. 

— Ah, entendi.

Como a maioria das ações de Howl, sem pensar nem um pouco, ele se inclinou e a abraçou. Sophie ficou parada, sem saber como reagir ao afeto. A cabeça dela recostada em seu ombro, o cheiro bom que vinha dele, seu coração batendo forte.

— Obrigado — Sussurrou ele, sem se mover.

— Pelo que? 

— Por ser você. 

Ela sorriu sem ao menos perceber, e, com muito esforço, o abraçou de volta.


	6. Onde qual o cupido faz seu trabalho

Como qualquer outro romance, existe uma situação que pressiona um dos dois a se declararem logo, e, com Howl, foi a coragem de Michael, já que foi ele quem incentivou o garoto a beijar Martha quando tivesse a chance. Foi quando, um dia, admitiu pra Gemma e Calcifer que gostava de Sophie. Os dois fingiram surpresa, dando tapinhas no ombro dele. 

— Você pode falar que gosta dela depois que o desfile acabar — Recomendou Gemma.

— Verdade, o desfile! — Exclamou o amigo. — Aliás, fiquei sabendo que eles estão precisando de um modelo, e é daqui dois dias o desfile, espero que—

— ONDE FICA A SALA DA SOPHIE?

— Acho que no segundo bloco, é só perguntar pra um monitor.

— Onde você vai?

— VOU SER MODELO.

Os dois se olharam.

— NÃO ERA DISSO QUE A GENTE TAVA FALANDO HOWL!

Mas ele não estava mais prestando atenção, seria um prazer ajudar Sophie, mesmo que indiretamente. Perguntou pra uma garota de crachá e ela indicou onde ficava a sala da comissão para o desfile e, ao abrir a porta, todos começaram a comentar sobre o que ele estava fazendo ali, ou o quão bonito ele era. Sophie estava conversando sobre o movimento de um tecido quando percebeu a muvuca que estava se formando na sala.

— Ahn, fiquei sabendo que vocês precisam de modelos — Ela reconhecia aquela voz até dormindo, literalmente.

— Você quer desfilar? — Perguntou uma das mulheres por trás, a superiora da ruiva.

— Sim — Disse ele, e olhou para Sophie, sorrindo — eu tenho experiência em passarela, mas só quando eu era adolescente.

— Não tem problema, melhor você do que ninguém! — O cara ao lado de Sophie disse, e ela ficou sem saber o que dizer.

Desde o dia em que ele tinha a abraçado, um clima meio estranho estava entre eles, e só não tinham falado sobre isso ainda porque ambos andavam ocupados em seus respectivos cursos. 

— E o seu curso? Não vai te atrapalhar? — Perguntou ela, chamando a atenção de todos.

— Que isso, não precisa se preocupar Sophie, eu já acabei meu trabalho — Respondeu, sorrindo. Ela ficou com vontade de dar um soco na cara dele ali mesmo.

Na noite passada Howl tinha reclamado que sua mão estava cansada de tanto digitar e então ela digitou dois parágrafos enquanto ele tomava banho.

— Bom pra você, Howl. 

Rick, que estava empolgado com a ideia do mago da universidade desfilar em uma de suas criações, percebeu alguma coisa entre eles, e começou a rir.

— É só chegar no mesmo horário que a Sophie no dia do desfile Howl, pelo jeito não vai ser um problema.

— Somos vizinhos — Explicou Sophie, se voltando para Rick.

— Aham, ok — Sua risada era extremamente sugestiva.

Ao chegar em casa, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi se jogar em cima dele, que estava de boa no sofá vendo algum programa de sobrevivência do Discovery. Howl começou a gritar, até perceber que ela estava literalmente em cima dele, e então seu susto se transformou em desespero. 

— Por que você fez isso? — Perguntou ela, com uma mão escorada no apoio do sofá e a outra acima do ombro dele.

— Eu só vi uma oportunidade de brilhar e a agarrei, por que? Isso te incomoda? 

Nem ele sabia porque, mas levantou um pouco a cabeça, ficando nariz a nariz com ela, que cerrou os olhos e… deu uma cabeçada nele. Que fique claro: Sophie não sabia como dar cabeçada, só imitou uma cena que tinha visto uma vez em  _ Batman o Cavaleiro das Trevas _ , mas ela não era o Batman, e muito menos Howl. A dor veio instantaneamente, e ela acabou caindo no chão, com Howl se contorcendo no sofá.

— POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

— PORQUE VOCÊ IA ME BEIJAR.

— NÃO, EU NÃO IA.

Lacrimejando de dor, ambos se encararam, e ele sentiu que era uma ótima oportunidade pra tentar explicar como se sentia.

— Tá, talvez eu fosse te beijar — murmurou, virando a cara.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

— O que? — Perguntou, tentando compreender a situação.

— Eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas, eu… adoraria ter um felizes para sempre com… você. 

Sophie se pôs de pé, meio em choque com a declaração repentina de Howl.

— Preciso terminar de fazer uns ajustes na sua roupa — Disse, e saiu correndo como um jato até seu quarto. 

Ela não sabia, de verdade, como lidar com seus sentimentos, e muito menos com os sentimentos dele. E se desse errado? Aliás, era mais que óbvio que esse felizes para sempre estava mais para  _ caóticos para sempre _ , mas… isso significava que, mesmo nos dias caóticos e sem cabeça, eles estariam  _ juntos _ . Decidiu, por hora, se concentrar no desfile, e tirar esse tempo para pensar no que faria em relação a  _ eles _ . Os dias seguintes foram um pouco sem graça, mas ele tentou ao máximo fingir que não tinha falado nada, e ela fingiu que não tinha escutado. No caminho pra universidade, no dia do desfile, ela estava prestes a explodir, então parou no meio da rua, e ele ficou parado, a encarando.

— Abelhudo, eu… 

Howl começou a entrar em desespero, indo na direção dela.

— Não precisa se preocupar com isso agora, é um dia importante, deixa isso pra lá.

— Mas é importante pra você não é?

— O que? O fato de eu estar apaixonado por você? Sim, é importante, mas… você se dando bem hoje é prioridade. 

Ela gostaria de entender como ele conseguia se expressar com tanta facilidade.

— Ok — Foi o que conseguiu responder. 

Ao chegar no lugar, Howl foi para uma simulação de como seria e Sophie ficou na parte dos ajustes finais e responsável por ajudar os modelos a se vestirem. Rick foi até e disse:

— Como você e seu vizinho já se conhecem, coloquei você como responsável por ajudar ele a se vestir e fazer os últimos ajustes, tudo bem?

Um arrepio correu da espinha dela até sua nuca, e sua hesitação fez Rick sorrir.

— Ahn, tudo bem. Tudo bem — Estava dizendo isso para si mesma.

Howl entrou no camarim.

— Vai, tira a blusa — Ordenou ela, rispidamente.

Só faltou que o dedão do pé dele ficasse vermelho como pimentão.

— Q-que?

— Você não tem que colocar outra blusa? Vai, tira logo. Eu já te vi sem blusa antes Howell, para de graça.

Mais acanhado do que gostaria, ele tirou a blusa, e ela ajudou ele a vestir a peça que tinha algumas coisas fora do convencional. Antes dele sair do camarim para ajeitar o cabelo, ela pegou na mão dele e sorriu, fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

— Boa sorte.

Ele desfilou mais radiante do que nunca. Aquele simples gesto significava mais do que um eu te amo, era a forma dela de demonstrar como se sentia. O coração dele estava disparado, e quando voltou para o camarim, após todos os modelos se despedirem do público, estava tão louco nas emoções que ao abrir a porta e ver Sophie sorridente não esperou um minuto sequer. Suas mãos se posicionaram no rosto dela e juntou sua testa à dela. Seus olhos cintilando um no outro, Sophie não recuou, de certa forma, ela se sentia daquele jeito a mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir. Era como se ela soubesse cada movimento que ele ia fazer a seguir, em uma dança sincronizada com alguns tropeços. Eles se beijaram, e se beijaram e… não queriam se largar. Até a porta ser aberta e eles nem perceberem.

— Eu sabia! — Exclamou Rick, e os dois se voltaram pra ele, assustados — Vocês dois namoram… eu  _ sabia _ . Sophie, querida, você não sabe disfarçar, e você,  _ mago _ , é meio animado demais quando fica perto dela. 

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e Howl começou a rir.

— Para com isso — Repreendeu ela, tentando não rir também.

Ele terminou de se trocar e roubou mais um beijo dela antes de saírem do camarim. Ela não sabia como iria se acostumar com a afeição, a proximidade e ser amada por alguém dessa forma. Mas seria algo que eles teriam que aprender juntos.

— Agora você tem onde ficar quando o contrato expirar — Comentou ela, quando entraram no apartamento.

— Onde? — Perguntou, confuso.

— Aqui.

Howl quase engasgou com sua própria respiração, e nunca se sentiu tão feliz por ter chamado uma garota de ratinho cinzento. Ele segurou a mão dela, e, abobalhados com os sentimentos que não paravam de transbordar, sorriam e sorriam, sem conseguir parar.

**SOPHIE:** é

**SOPHIE:** DON JUAN ME BEIJOU GALERA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> músicas da playlist que o howl fez pra sophie: 
> 
> 1\. ho hey - the lumineers  
> 2\. stupid love - lady gaga  
> 3\. paper rings - taylor swift   
> 4\. hey lover - wabie  
> 5\. im too sexy - right said fred  
> 6\. gone, gone, gone - phillip phillips   
> 7\. young folks - sleeping at last  
> 8\. home - edward sharpe & the magnetic zero


End file.
